


We Keep Running

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hotel, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Secret Mission, Undercover, Undercover Missions, malum, room 304, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me
Summary: Michael and Ashton work for a secret agency.Luke and Calum work for a protection organisation.They are rivals.Both duo's need to go undercover at the same hotel.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue 1

_"Can Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin report themselves at Mr Devine's office, please."_ a sound flows through the speakers of the building of the secret agency. While Michael and Ashton both hurry to the office, Mr Devine himself checks their files for the last time.

**_Full name: Michael Gordon Clifford_ **

**_Date of Birth: 20th of November, 1995_ **

**_Is good at: teamwork_ **

**_Full name: Ashton Fletcher Irwin_ **

**_Date of Birth: 7th of July, 1994_ **

**_Is good at:_ _sneaking around_ **

A knock is heard on the door to the office of Mr Devine. "Come in!" the man speaks up. "Good afternoon, Mr Clifford, Mr Irwin." their boss greets them. "I have a mission I need you two to do. It's an undercover mission at a fancy hotel. First of all, for the mission, I need you two to pretend you are dating. Just hold hands. Kissing is not necessary." Mr Devine looks at both men. They don't seem disgusted or hurt. _Well, that's great_ , Mr Devine thinks. "Second of all, you two need to find a duo send by a protection organisation." then, their boss slides a file over to them. "In this file, you'll find all the information we know so far about the other duo and this file also contains all of the other things you need to know about this mission. I suggest you read this on your way to the hotel." Mr Devine continues. Both nod. "You leave tomorrow morning at 9 AM. A taxi will take you from this building to the hotel. Make sure you are at 9 AM in the parking lot downstairs." Both nod again. "Okay, you may go now. Good luck on the mission!" Michael is the one to close the door behind him. "Hey, um, I know this may sound weird, but since we need to pretend to be a couple, let's get to know eachother a bit more." Ashton scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah sure. Shall we go grab some dinner in the meantime? I'm quite hungry, to be honest." Michael agrees. "Of course." and with that being said, both men walk to the cafeteria at the HeadQuarters of the agency.


	2. Prologue 2

"Goodmorning, agents." Mrs Vinz welcomes the two agents into her big office. "Thank you both for coming so quickly." the woman smiles friendly. "The reason I called you two in here is that I need you two to do an undercover mission. The mission is: find the duo of spies from a secret agency. Report and bring them to me," Mrs Vinz slides a USB flash drive across her desk towards the agents. "Also, I need you two, to pretend you're dating while doing the mission to make you seem less suspicious," she adds. "Well, that's all. Make sure to be ready and packed in the morning at 10 AM. Alan will drive you both to the hotel with a van. Make sure you pack enough luggage 'cause I have no idea how long this mission will take." both men nod. 

The next day, around 11 AM, agent Luke Hemmings and agent Calum Hood introduce themselves to each other to make their fake relationship for the mission even more believable. "Well, my name is Luke Hemmings. I'm 23 years old and I'm from Sydney." agent Hemmings starts. "I am Calum Hood. I'm 23 years old as well. And I'm also from Sydney." Calum laughs softly. Then, the two arrive at the hotel.


	3. Chapter 1

“Good afternoon. Welcome to the Marisonne Hotel and Casino. How can I help you?” a male behind the desk in the main hall asks the two agents. “Yes, we have booked two rooms.” Ashton says. He feels that Michael slips an arm around his waist. The touch feels a bit strange. Yes, Ashton is bi, but he’s not attracted to his co-worker. “What name?” the man asks. “Clifford.” Michael chimes in, pulling his fellow agent a bit closer. The 24-year-old isn’t comfortable with this position, but he needs to make them look like a couple. “Ah, yes. Room 403 en room 404.” the male behind the desk hands Ashton the two cards to unlock the door. “Have a pleasant stay.” the man smiles friendly. “We will.” Michael smiles. As soon as the two guys are inside the elevator, they let go of each other. “It’s nothing personal. Okay?” Ashton breaths out. “I know. It’s nothing personal. Just trust me.” Ashton nods slightly, leaning back against the wall while the elevator rises to floor 4.

The two humans get out of the small place, and walk down the hallway, searching for room 403 and room 404. When those rooms are found, they unlock them by using their cards. Michael has decided to sleep in room 404. Ashton will be found in room 403. “See you at dinner,” Ashton says before both guys enter their own hotel rooms. Michael nods, then enters his room. Michael puts his bag down, walking towards the balcony which he opens the doors to. The hotel room is quite spacious. A king-sized bed with the headboard against the wall, a big closet, attached bathroom and so much more luxury. Of course, this room is filled with luxury. It is, after all, a fancy and expensive hotel to stay at.

The 24-year-old male decides to take a long, hot shower and then head down for the dinner. The water splashes onto his back, the water sliding down his legs. To hit the shower’s floor at the end of its way. After Michael has dried his body and hair, he starts dressing. He puts on black pants and a black shirt. Seems casual, but fancy, enough. Outside the hotel room, Michael meets up with his co-worker who is wearing a similar outfit. Both guys head down to the expensive restaurant of the hotel.


End file.
